justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DynamoDerp11/Just Dance Stories
I got the idea and permission from Stanley56. These are my own Just Dance Stories, stories with JD coaches. Episode 1 The coaches from Crucified are all hanging out at their mansion. Crucified P4: 'Is it just me, or is anyone else super tired? '''Crucified P3: '''Nope. But I am getting tired of this rich life. If only Applause was still here- '''Crucified P2: '''We don't talk about her, Crucified P3! You know that! '''Crucified P3: '''But it's still a good topic! She was my favorite older sister! '''Crucified P1: '''Well, at least she's imprisoned. Now she can't cause any more craziness. '''Crucified P3: '''But I liked her madness! It was awesome! Why can't I go see her? '''Crucified P4: '''You're still the youngest, Crucified P3. You wouldn't survive. '''Crucified P1: '''Okay, subject change! Who's excited for the new episode of ''Panda Life? 'Crucified P2: '''I am! Did you hear about the two new characters named Daddy Cool and The Way I Are P2 C2? ''While her brothers and sister were talking about the TV show, Crucified P3 sneaks out of the mansion. Meanwhile, in space... Satellite is sitting on the moon, watching the world below. Kissing Strangers P1 and P2 cruise by in their spaceship, then stop. 'Kissing Strangers P2: '''Sup, Satellite! You lookin' fine today! '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''Wanna take a ride in our ship? '''Satellite: '''No way. ''Kissing Strangers P1 and P2 speed off in their ship. 'Kissing Strangers P1: '''Rejected AGAIN! Now what? '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''Well, there's always Only You (And You Alone) P1. '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''But she's gotten a boyfriend since we last saw her! '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''Oh. Then I've got nothing. End of Episode 1. Episode 2 ''Barbara Streisand moves into Just Dance City. She stops at the gates first. 'I Love It (Alt.) P1: '''Stop! State your name. '''Barbara Streisand: '''Uh... I'm Barbara and I want to move here. '''I Love It (Alt.) P2: '''And what is your dance? ''Barbara Streisand turns on her phone and does the routine to the song. 'I Love It (Alt.) P1: '''We've seen enough. Go in. Your guide is waiting. ''I Love It (Alt) P2 opens the gates. Barbara Streisand walks in, where she finds Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now. 'Barbara Streisand: '''Wait.. I've seen you before... Aren't you on the ''Moon Fashion ''commercials? '''GMYS(EDN): '''Yup. I've lived here for a while, so I'll show you around. ''GMYS(EDN) motions for Barbara Streisand to get in a convertible behind him. They get in and start driving through the JD City. 'GMYS(EDN): '''That's Club Jazz. Tik Tok and Party Rock Anthem hang around there a lot. Over there is the mall. You can see Price Tag and Let's Go To The Mall there ALL. THE. TIME. And there's Just Dance Square. Dance Battles take place there. I saw a battle against She Wolf and Where Have You Been and it was EPIC. And- '''Barbara Streisand: '''Okay okay, I get it, this place is awesome. But could you introduce me to some of the people here? '''GMYS(EDN): '''Sure. And sorry that I got carried away. '''Barbara Streisand: '''It's fine. ''GMYS(EDN) parks the convertible. They hop out and run into She's Got Me Dancing. 'GMYS (EDN): '''Hey there! She's Got Me Dancing, this is Barbara Streisand. Barbara Streisand, this is She's Got Me Dancing. '''She's Got Me Dancing: '''Hello. '''Barbara Streisand: '''Hi. '''She's Got Me Dancing: '''So I've got a theory that there's another world called the Just Dance Kids world. The people are all kids there. And they have different people like someone named Alphabet Song- ''Sorry and his girlfriend When I Grow Up pass by and overhear the conversation. 'Sorry: '''You're nuts. '''When I Grow Up: '''She's Got Me Dancing is obviously lying! There's no other worlds! ''Meanwhile in the Just Dance Kids World... 'Alphabet Song: '''So I've got a theory that there's another world called the Just Dance world. The people aren't all kids like us. And they have different people like someone named She's Got Me Dancing- '''I've Been Working On The Railroad: '''You're nuts. '''The Hamster Dance Song: '''Alphabet Song is obviously lying! There's no other worlds! End of Episode 2 (I won't make any episodes that focus on Just Dance Kids unless I need to) Episode 3 ''Here Comes The Hotstepper and Chicken Payback have gotten a crate. It is labeled "Your Awesome New Barn Animal". 'Chicken Payback: '''Let's open it! '''HCTH: '''Go ahead. But if it's another one of those rabbids, we're sending it back. ''Chicken Payback opens the crate. Inside is Beep Beep I'm A Sheep. BBIAS stands up. 'BBIAS: '''Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep '''HCTH: '''MAKE HIM STOP!!! '''Chicken Payback: '''And how do I do that? '''HCTH: '''Tape his mouth with duct tape! ''Chicken Payback grabs some duct tape and tapes BBIAS's mouth. But BBIAS rips it off. 'BBIAS: '''Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep '''Chicken Payback: '''Now what??? '''HCTH: '''Glue his mouth shut! Throw him off the Grand Canyon! Feed him to sharks! Just MAKE HIM STOP!!!! ''Chicken Payback tries all of these, but BBIAS is unharmed. Then he takes off running. 'BBIAS: '''Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep '''HCTH: '''After him! He can't just run loose! ''HCTH and Chicken Payback chase after BBIAS. Meanwhile, in Just Dance Square, a battle is about to start. This time, it's PoPiPo P2 vs. Oishii Oishii P2. Crucified P3 blends in with the crowd. 'PoPiPo P2: '''You're wrong! Vegetables are better than sweets because they're good for you! Sweets just rot your teeth! '''Oishii Oishii P2: '''No, you're wrong! Sweets are better than vegetables because they taste wonderful! Vegetables taste horrible! ''Hey Mama P2 steps up. 'PoPiPo P2: '''So? Is it a battle, O Great Minister of Battle? '''Hey Mama P2: '(sigh) Yes, it's a battle. And don't call me "O Great Minister Of Battle". Makes me feel old. 'Sorry: '''Alright. We'll give you some time to call on your allies. ''Oishii Oishii P2 calls on Oishii Oishii P1, the dancers from Bubble Pop, and the dancers from Cola Song (Alt.) and Bar Bar Bar. PoPiPo P2 calls on PoPiPo P1 and P3, the dancers from Love Ward and Hot Pot Cool, Ievan Polkka, and Tell Your World. 'When I Grow Up: '''So are you guys ready? We're tired of waiting! '''Hey Mama P2: '''Ladies, do you wish to confirm your formations? '''Oishii Oishii P2 and PoPiPo P2: '''Yes! '''Hey Mama P2: '''Then let the battle commence- ''Beep Beep I'm A Sheep runs by, with Here Comes The Hotstepper and Chicken Payback chasing after him. Suddenly, BBIAS stops in the middle of the square. 'BBIAS: '''Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep '''Hey Mama P2: '(points to Chicken Payback and HCTH, who are trying to sneak away) Hey! Is this your sheep? '''Chicken Payback: Yes. HCTH: 'Shut up! '''Hey Mama P2: '''Because you have disrupted the battle, you will have to participate. Go to PoPiPo P2's side. End of Episode 3 Episode 4 ''Meanwhile, Kissing Strangers P1 and P2 are thinking about what they should do in their spaceship. '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''We'll never ever find girls that like us! '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''It's fine, bro. There's a whole universe out there. We'll find some guys..Wait...Bros..Girls..Spaceships...I just got an idea! Not only will we find girls this way, but we'll get some new bros too! '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''How'll we do this? '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''Okay, so do you remember our bros, Don't Worry P1 & P2? And how popular they are? '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''Uh.. yeah. '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''Okay. Apparently, they know a lot of people. We're going to merge our spaceships into one big party ship and pick up a lot of bros, plus maybe some girls! You want to win Satellite's heart, don't you? '''Kissing Strangers P1: ...Yes. Kissing Strangers P2: 'Then this is how you do that!! You wanna go through with this plan? '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''YEAH! ''Kissing Strangers P1 calls Don't Worry P1 on his phone and invites him and Don't Worry P2 over. 4 hours later, the party ship is ready. 'Don't Worry P2: '''Yeah! Let's do this! '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''So who's first? '''Don't Worry P1: '''The first dude is someone we met a day ago. He'd be the perfect first addition to the party ship! '''Don't Worry P2: '''He lives on a mushroom planet. Me and Don't Worry P1 know how to get there. ''A few minutes later, the party ship lands on the mushroom planet. Don't Worry P1 knocks on the door of a mushroom house. The door opens. 'Don't Worry P1: ''Sup, Blue (Da Ba Dee)! You're looking awesome today! '''Blue (Da Ba Dee): '''Aw, thanks. Anyway, what are you two here for? And who are the strangers behind you? '''Don't Worry P2: '''These are Kissing Strangers P1 and P2. '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''And we're here to ask you this: Do you want to be part of our party ship? We don't have everyone we need yet, but more people will come. So whaddaya say? '''Blue (Da Ba Dee): I'd be honored to join! And it's nice to meet you, Kissing Strangers P1 and P2! Let's go! Meanwhile, in Just Dance Square... Hey Mama P2: 'Okay, since we've got the crazy sheep and its crazy owners under control- '''Chicken Payback: '''Hey! We're not crazy! '''Hey Mama P2: '-LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE! Finally! The battle starts. But no one's battling. 'Maps: '(in the crowd) HEY! You forgot the song! 'Hey Mama P2: '''I never forget the song. ''Hey Mama P2 pulls out a hat with slips of paper in it. Each slip has the name of a Just Dance song on it. She pulls one of the slips of paper out of the hat. '''Hey Mama P2: '''And the song is...Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)! Get up here! ''The dancers from WW(TTFA) go to the stage. '' '''WW(TTFA) P2: We're ready to perform! Hey Mama P2: 'Okay. Get to the performance spot. Without further ado, LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE. Oh, I hope there's no more interruptions. ''The battle starts (FINALLY). PoPiPo P2 and her team are doing their fun, awesome moves while Oishii Oishii P2 and her team are doing their hyper, crazy moves. The Bar Bar Bar dancers doing their jumping and Tell Your World's teleporting were some of the highlights of the dance battle. In the end, both teams danced well. 'Hey Mama P2: '''This is such a hard decision. You teams both have danced well. So I have to say this one is a tie. Oishii Oishii P2, you love sweets. And PoPiPo P2 loves veggies as much as you love candy. So can't you guys accept that different people like different foods? '''Both team leaders: '''Yes. '''Hey Mama P2: '''Then this battle is finished. ''And everyone went home. End of Episode 4. Episode 5 The kids from the Just Dance series are in the I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) background. They're waiting for their teacher. 'Papaoutai P2: '''This is taking forever! '''Could You Be Loved P1: '''We gotta learn something! '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1: '''Meh, whatever. I've got a phone. Anyone wanna watch Season 5 of ''Panda Life? 'All Kids: '''YES! ''30 minutes later, the 1st episode of Season 5 of Panda Life is about to finish when Land Of 1000 Dances barges in. 'Land Of 1000 Dances: '''Heya, kids! I'm your substitute teacher! Today we're gonna have some fun! '''DADDY (Alt.) P2: '''School is already boring, weird alligator. Nothin' you can do to change that. '''All Kids: '''BURN!!! '''Land Of 1000 Dances: '''Ah, but you just don't know, my fellow dancer. School might be boring to you, but it may change depending on how you view it. '''DADDY (Alt.) P2: '(sarcastically) Wow! Thanks, Barney! 'Land Of 1000 Dances: '''Hmph. I just might be able to change your point of view. PENGUIN!!! ''The penguin from the background of Land Of 1000 Dances runs into the classroom carrying a clipboard, gives it to Land Of 1000 Dances, and runs away. 'Land Of 1000 Dances: '''Thanks, Penguin. Okay, this clipboard is full of interesting places to explore! Pass it around and decide which one sounds the most fun! ''The kids all pass around the clipboard. 'Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae (Alt.) P2: '''LET'S GO TO SUPERHERO TOWN! It has every JD superhero EVER!!! '''Land Of 1000 Dances: '''Okay! ''Land Of 1000 Dances and all the kids are transported to Superhero Town. 'Blame It On The Boogie P2: '''Wow! '''Papaoutai P2: '''Is that really Cosmic Girl? '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1: '''Let's go see where she's going! ''Blame It On The Boogie P2, Papaoutai P2, and I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1 sneak out of the group and follow Cosmic Girl to a room with a big table and multiple Just Dancers seated around it. '''Break Free: '''Alright, Cosmic Girl's finally here. We can start now. So as president of the Just Dance Superhero Legion, I need to ask, are there any announcements before we begin with our main topic? '''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale): I GOT NEW BLING, YO!!!! That's Not My Name: '''You literally say that every meeting. '''Break Free: ..okay. Anyone else? No? Okay, let's start. We all know that Animals (Extreme) and his army of monsters are planning their takeover of the JD world. List of his known army members: Black Widow, Applause (Alt.), Maneater, Sympathy For The Devil, Born To Be Wild, Automaton, and Radical. Which one should we target first? Kaboom Pow: Let's target Black Widow. She's probably the weakest and... Blame It On The Boogie P2, Papaoutai P2, and I Gotta Feeling (Alt) P1 sneak out of the room. Papaoutai P2: '''Someone's got an army of monsters and is gonna take over the world? What about us? What'll we do? '''I Gotta Feeling (alt.) P1: Let's just stay silent. After all, we're just a few kids. What can we do? End of Episode 5.